


Reaching Home

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Paper Planes [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Six months later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since that day in the hospital. Barry is finally happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Home

  
Reaching Home: Six Months later

She was six months. Six months and Barry couldn't believe that he had gotten his daughter to the halfway mark. He was sure that he was going to mess it up somehow. Maybe forget her in a hot car or she would choke in her sleep. Those worries kept him up at night, Kept him watching her almost obessivley. His mom said it was normal. In fact she had done the exact same thing when Barry was born. His dad had told him to take a step back, give the baby some breathing room. Barry took the former and continued to watch over his daughter, making sure that things went smooth with her. It actually wasn't until Eddie had stopped by to take Barry out to lunch, Where he insisted that Mell comes along that he had to literally pick him up and drag him away. 

Things were good with him. Eddie, He meant. He loved Melissa as though she was his own and didn't treat her any less. He was patient with Barry. They didn't have their first kiss until Melissa's fifth month mark. And he was willing to wait as long as needed for Barry. Another thing that he was thankful for. To think, He would have gave this up for Oliver. For a split second, He had considered Oliver's offer and was willing to go back to him. But what his life have been had he done it? Dealing with secrets, Dealing with Oliver and his endless need to hide him from Felicity. He would still be the dirty little secret that he promised himself that he wouldn't be. Plus had he gone with Oliver he would have missed out on having the most amazing guy in the world by his side. 

"She's so cute Iris." Barry was sitting in the park, Iris had declared Saturday their national baby day out since it's been three months since they had last seen each other. Both Children keeping their parents busy. Ivory and Melissa were lying on the blanket. Jay and Jay Junior were near the pond, feeding the ducks. Seeing him, There was no mistaking that Jay was the child's father. They looked so much alike that it was scary. "I'm a little jealous. Look at those cheekbones." 

Iris chuckled. "No. I'm jealous. Melissa is going to be a little heartbreaker. Whoever her dad is i'm jealous of him. He gave you a beautiful baby girl. Whoever he is." She kept saying and that was her subtle hint of asking who Melissa's father was and by the time that she gets older they will ask. When her features become pronounced, They will ask. 

"If I tell you. Will you promise me, Promise that you won't tell anyone. The father has to stay a secret. I hate lying to you. But this has to stay between us."

Iris looked at Barry, Worry gracing her features when he saw how he looked. "You don't have to--"

"I do. I hate lying to you. My parents don't even know who it is."

"Barr. It's okay.''

Barry sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Oliver Queen."

"What?"

"Melissa's father. It's Oliver Queen. We met at College and I thought that he was the one and then I realized that he wasn't and he didn't want anyone to know that he's gay and got someone knocked up so I had to keep it a secret and now he's back in the picture and things are just a mess now."

Iris didn't know what to say. She needed to say something. Barry was losing it. He had just told her a huge secret and he didn't know what to do about it. She knew though. She pulled him into a hug.

"Its' going to be okay Barr."


End file.
